Ciúmes II
by Lili Psique
Summary: Shaka e Mú conseguiram ajudar Afrodite na "crise" com MdM. Mas e as conseqüências do plano de Virgem para ele e Áries? Romance yaoi lemon.
1. Capítulo 1

Ciúmes II – Por Lili Psiquê 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Shaka e Mú conseguiram ajudar Afrodite na "crise" com MdM. Mas e as conseqüências do plano de Virgem para ele e Áries? Romance yaoi / lemon.

Eu não pretendia fazer continuação da "Ciúmes", tanto que estou escrevendo mais uma com um assunto bem diferente. Mas algumas pessoas perguntaram, sobre o que teria acontecido com o Shaka e o Mú. Aí a minha cabecinha já começou a ter vááááárias idéias, e não teve jeito. Escrevi!!!!! Espero que as fãs do casal gostem. É uma história meio óbvia, que ficou longa demais, mas acho que tá bonitinha.

Ah, e muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews da outra fic! Eu parecia uma boba lendo os comentários (uhuuuuu!!!, batendo os pezinhos no chão!!!). E se der p/ comentar essa aqui também, eu agradeço mesmo!!!

- # - # -

**Capítulo 01**

Após a confusão gerada na danceteria, Shaka e Mú se encontraram ali perto. Mú havia dado em cima de Afrodite, e despertado a fúria de Máscara da Morte. Saiu do lugar, aparentemente fugindo de uma briga, e ficou por perto. Ao ver que Câncer saíra de mãos dadas com Peixes, e o levara para o bosque, tranqüilizou-se. O plano de Shaka aparentemente tinha dado certo.

- Ufa... Shaka, se essa sua idéia doida não tivesse funcionado, eu iria te teletransportar para a Sibéria!!!

- Mas eu já sabia que daria certo. Ah, Mú, você também é um ótimo observador, e conhece o gênio de Máscara. Você achava que ele iria entregar o Afrodite de bandeja pra você?

- Não, não acho, mas também não achei que ele iria me pegar daquele jeito. Juro que pensei que iria levar um belo de um soco.

- Bom... Era um risco necessário! – Shaka riu.

- Isso, dá risada. Você ri porque não era você. Aliás, você ainda não me respondeu o por que de ter me escolhido para dar em cima de Dite!

- Não é óbvio? Ou você preferia ter feito o papel de cavaleiro ciumento? Acredite, eu também não sai muito bem dessa história!

- Isso é verdade. – foi a vez de Mú dar risada - O que não fazemos por um amigo?

- Pois é... Pelo menos eles vão se entender. Acho até que Máscara irá descobrir que gosta de Di mais do que ele pensava.

- É... Mas, se deu certo, por que essa cara?

- Você ainda está lerdo por causa do choque? Credo Mú, caia na real. Agora quem tem um problema somos nós. E amanhã, quando vierem nos perguntar sobre aquela confusão, qual vai ser sua desculpa?

- ... Não sei.... Você não tinha pensado nisso???

- Preciso responder?

- Ai, merda... E você não tem nenhuma idéia?

- Estava pensando enquanto você não vinha, e tive duas: ou a gente sustenta a mentira, fingindo que eu fiquei mesmo com ciúmes da sua cena lá dentro, ou desmentimos, falando que era um plano para ajudar o Di. – Shaka viu a careta de Mú, e emendou – Eu sei, a primeira opção é terrível, mas a segunda também não é das melhores. Imagina se Máscara fica furioso por ter sido enganado....

- Ai ai, nem quero pensar... Hum... Olha, que tal se nós fingíssemos que estamos brigados por um tempo. Aí, quando a poeira abaixar, a gente pode agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou até contar a verdade. Provavelmente Máscara e Di já vão estar numa boa, e acho que aí ele não vai dar muita bola.

- Mú, agora sim estou te reconhecendo. Finalmente, essa foi sua primeira boa idéia da noite. Então combinado. A gente fica um tempo sem se falar, e recusa discutir o assunto com os outros. Depois a gente vê qual é a melhor opção.

- Então tá. Agora vamos embora. Tô morrendo de sono.

- A pé? Pó Mú, ir correndo na velocidade da luz vai chamar muita atenção. Atena não vai ficar brava se você usar o teletransporte, né!

- Pfffff..... Tá bom, vai. Vamos.

- # - # -

E foi assim. Ao chegar na casa de Áries eles se despediram, e Shaka foi para seu templo. Mas Mú não conseguiu pegar no sono. Tomou um banho, revirou um pouco na cama, tomou água, e desistiu. Foi treinar alguns golpes de Kempo, uma arte marcial japonesa, e assim ficou até amanhecer. Tomou outro banho, e, mais calmo, se deitou; no mesmo momento sentiu que Afrodite e Câncer passavam pelo seu templo. Logo depois ouviu a tropa chegando e subindo para suas casas. "Nessas horas eu queria ser cavaleiro de Peixes, para que ninguém ficasse passando toda hora pelo meu templo. Ainda bem que não vieram perguntar nada sobre o que aconteceu."

Mas não foi por falta de vontade. Miro estava louco para ir ver se Mú realmente dormia. Foi Kamus que segurou o curioso:

- Miro, não acredito que você vai ser de tamanha indiscrição! Mú já arranjou dor de cabeça demais para uma noite. Nem se atreva a ir até o quarto dele.

Miro até ia responder, mas viu a cara de Kamus, Aldebaran e dos outros cavaleiros. Nem falou nada, só seguiu em frente.

Ao ouvir novamente o silêncio, Mú voltou ao seu raciocínio. "O que está me incomodando tanto? O plano deu certo, mas estou com essa sensação estranha..." Ele sabia que Shaka não tinha reagido realmente de acordo com o combinado. Sim, era para ele arranjar uma briga, mas não tinha a necessidade de ser tão convincente na cena de ciúmes. "Quem diria... Eu nem sabia que Shaka podia ficar assim nervoso, sem ser em uma batalha. Até eu entrei em pânico ao vê-lo de olhos abertos. Aliás, ele tem olhos lindos..."

- Mas no que estou pensando!? Nos olhos de Shaka?? – Mú estava exausto, e cansou da batalha interna. Cochilou algumas vezes, mas desistiu e levantou logo.

O dia seguinte era um sábado, um dia normal para os cavaleiros. Apesar do momento de paz que viviam, a maioria deles mantinha a rotina de sempre: treinavam de segunda a sábado, e descansavam aos domingos. Havia algumas exceções, pois como não existia mais a constante urgência de estarem sempre extremamente bem preparados, tornou-se comum eles terem uma vida parecida com a de outros jovens. Alguns aproveitavam o fato de que muitos eram de outros países, e aulas de francês, de italiano, espanhol, e até português rolavam. Outros aprendiam técnicas de luta diferentes. Shaka, por exemplo, recebeu tantos pedidos de aulas de yoga, que formou uma "turma" aos sábados. Quase todos criaram uma vida social, e descobriram nos parceiros de combates grandes amigos. Além da paquera, entre cavaleiros e amazonas, e entre eles mesmos, claro.

Mas aquele sábado com certeza seria uma exceção. Depois da noitada, a maioria deles não apareceria antes do horário de almoço, ou por estarem cansados, ou por estarem cuidando da ressaca. Mas Mú detestava faltar aos compromissos e responsabilidades, e por isso desceu para a arena, mesmo morrendo de sono. Kiki já estava por lá, e lá foi o cavaleiro de ouro dar o treinamento ao seu discípulo.

E, obviamente, Shaka também não deixaria seus alunos na mão. Ele apareceu na arena, apesar de praticamente não ter dormido.

- # - # -

Após despedir-se de Mú no Templo de Áries, Shaka dirigiu-se ao seu templo. Ao chegar lá ele banhou-se, mas já sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Tentou meditar, mas a imagem de Mú acariciando Afrodite sempre vinha à sua mente. Mesmo não admitindo para si, ele sabia que a cena de ciúmes tinha sido real. "Não... eu apenas entrei no personagem. Imagina, ciúmes do Mú! Por que eu teria ciúmes dele? Ele é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, eu tenho que reconhecer. Mas é por que somos parecidos, e nos damos bem. Imagina... Ciúmes..." E afastava o pensamento da mente. Mas logo ele voltava. E não era só a imagem que vinha, mas um aperto no peito, que Shaka não sabia identificar... "Eu, o homem mais próximo de Deus, perdido entre emoções humanas... Por Buda, o que é isso que eu estou sentindo?"

Mesmo com a meditação da madrugada, ele não achou a resposta dessa pergunta. E o engraçado é que ele não estava muito preocupado com as perguntas que os outros cavaleiros fariam no dia seguinte. O que estava realmente lhe tirando o sono era ter que ficar sem falar com Áries. "Por quanto tempo nós vamos ter que sustentar essa farsa? Será que eu vou conseguir fingir que estamos brigados?" E, durante o pouco tempo que dormiu, foi com essas questões ecoando na cabeça.

- # - # -

Não teve jeito. Além de Mú e Shaka, Kamus também apareceu no treino, mas foi discretíssimo; o que ninguém sabia era como os cavaleiros de bronze já tinham ouvido sobre o ocorrido. Eles também estavam no Santuário, pois eram a "guarda pessoal" – Seiya detestava esse cargo – de Atena. Hyoga, Seiya, Shun e Shiryu foram discretos, mas Ikki não perdeu a oportunidade, cutucando Virgem assim que ele acabou a aula:

- E aí Shaka, quer dizer que ontem você arranjou confusão na cidade? Resolveu assumir a paixão? – Ikki fez a pergunta com o sorriso irônico que sempre o acompanhava.

- Não lhe devo satisfações, Fênix. E saia do meu caminho se não quiser perder o sentido que lhe permite a fala. – Shaka ficou vermelho, não somente de raiva, mas de vergonha. Havia passado quase que a manhã inteira próximo de Mú e Kamus, mas ainda não tinha surgido nenhuma piadinha. Achou que conseguiria terminar o treinamento, e a manhã, sem qualquer saia curta.

Ikki não disse mais nada, pois conhecia extremamente bem o poder do cavaleiro. Mas ele realmente adorava tirar Virgem do sério.

Mú já tinha percebido a situação, e dera um jeitinho de dispensar Kiki e voltar ao seu templo. Se Ikki já sabia, até o final da tarde o restante do Santuário estaria comentando. E ele não estava a fim de falar com ninguém a respeito.

- # - # -

Sábado à noite houve uma reunião nos fundos do templo de Miro. A maioria dos cavaleiros estava lá, e muitos ainda estavam realmente detonados. Mas a noite estava quente demais para que eles ficassem enfiados em casa sem fazer nada. Ironicamente, os únicos a não comparecer foram Mú e Shaka. E claro, Afrodite e Máscara, que ainda deviam estar ocupados. Até os cavaleiros de bronze e as amazonas estavam por lá.

Algumas cervejas depois, Saga não perdoou:

- Gente... alguém entendeu aquela confusão de ontem?

- Que confusão? – perguntou Shura.

- A briga entre Shaka e Mú! Eu ainda estou curioso. Vocês viram algum dos dois hoje?

- Eles estavam treinando, Miro. Aliás, somente eu e eles descemos para o treino. Ao invés de cuidar da vida dos outros, vocês deveriam honrar as suas obrigações. – Kamus não estava se conformando com toda aquela curiosidade.

- Ah, vai mala, não começa o sermão. Eu tenho certeza de que até você queria entender o que aconteceu. O Mú dar em cima do Afrodite já era estranho demais, mas o Shaka perder a cabeça daquele jeito.... Eu pensei que todos iríamos virar pó!! – Lógico que Miro retrucou.

Todos, menos o "mala", riram. A conversa continuou um bom tempo. Surgiram desde as hipóteses mais óbvias, até as mais absurdas:

- Eu acho que eles estão apaixonados, mas o Mú é muito orgulhoso. Ele pode ter toda aquela pose de calmo, mas não é nenhum carneirinho. Sei lá, deve ser difícil encarar uma situação dessas....

- Ah, Deba, será? Mú é tão cheio de atitude. Acho que se ele realmente gostasse do Shaka, ia tentar fazer alguma coisa. – rebateu Aioria.

- Que nada, eles já devem ter um caso, e não contaram pra ninguém! – Saga quase convenceu.

- Eu ainda acho que vocês estão cuidando demais da vida alheia. Por exemplo, acho que vocês, Shura e Aioria, deveriam estar prestando mais atenção na Shina e na Marin. A não ser que realmente vocês não vejam problema em ver as duas saindo com dois cavaleiros de bronze. – Kamus aproveitou a oportunidade para ver se eles se desviavam do assunto. Não tinha jeito, ele não tinha paciência para fofocas, e sempre se arrependia de sentar com aquele povo nessas festinhas.

Shura e Aioria pularam das cadeiras, e viram Hyoga e Ikki conversando respectivamente com Marin e Shina em um canto. Eles não namoravam, nem nunca haviam tido nada com elas, mas todos sabiam da queda deles pelas amazonas. Mais do que depressa se uniram aos quatro, causando o riso e a mudança de assunto dos outros cavaleiros.

E, enquanto isso, Mú estava enfiado em casa, assim como Shaka estava em Virgem. Ambos continuaram mantendo a farsa, e por isso nem saíram mais depois do treino. Mas também não estavam com muita esperança de terem uma boa noite de sono.

Continua...

Eu já terminei o segundo capítulo, e o terceiro (e último) está acabando. Separei a fic em capítulos só pra ela não ficar muito pesada. Mas como é difícil carregar um capítulo, imagine dois... Amanhã ou sábado posto o 2, e quem sabe até o fim!?!?

Bjinhos!!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ciúmes II – Por Lili Psique**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Shaka e Mú conseguiram ajudar Afrodite na "crise" com MdM. Mas e as conseqüências do plano de Virgem para ele e Áries? Romance yaoi / lemon.

**Capítulo 02**

A semana passou, os muxoxos continuaram, mas foram perdendo a força. De vez em quando Ikki ou Miro irritavam Shaka, mas Mú sempre parecia tão calmo, que a brincadeira foi ficando sem graça. E lógico, o assunto do momento era Máscara e Afrodite, que haviam assumido o namoro. Dite nunca havia estado tão radiante, e até Carlo andava de muito bom humor. Nenhum comentário sobre o relacionamento o irritava, e geralmente ele respondia às gracinhas agarrando Di, e lhe dando beijos tão fogosos, que os presentes acabavam se afastando devido à empolgação do casal.

Assim Shaka e Mú foram sendo esquecidos no decorrer da semana. Eles continuaram se evitando, mas o clima entre eles não era de mentira, estava mesmo esquisito. Como nenhum deles falava nada, Áries achava que Virgem estava seguindo o plano, e vice-versa.

Até chegar a sexta feira.

Mais uma balada foi armada. Dessa vez, ninguém convidou Mú e Shaka, simplesmente porque não conseguiram uma ocasião para falar com eles. Os dois estavam evasivos, fugindo, e os outros também não estavam muito preocupados.

Mú estava enfiado em seu quarto, e esperou o bando passar. Ele percebeu a movimentação, só que nem cogitou a idéia de ir junto. Aquela semana foi terrível, e ele iria aproveitar que todos estavam fora para ir conversar com o amigo. "Nunca pensei que sentiria tanta falta dele. E preciso vê-lo. Não sei se o que estou tendo são devaneios, ou se realmente.... será?"

- # - # -

Áries não dormiu bem a semana inteira. E quando dormia, sonhava com Shaka e seus olhos azuis. Sonhava que era ele que estava no lugar de Afrodite naquela sexta feira. Que era com Virgem que ele dançava, que ele abraçava. Acordava molhado, indignado. "Já passei da adolescência pra ficar tendo esse tipo de sonho com tanta freqüência. Essa história de desejo reprimido é terrível, e eu preciso tomar uma atitude, sei lá, falar com ele..."

E subiu para o Templo de Virgem. Sabia que se não aproveitasse aqueles cinco minutos de coragem, iria jogar a oportunidade fora. Primeiro ele iria falar com Shaka, depois ele pensava o que faria a respeito.

Foi meio de supetão que ele entrou em Virgem. Foi fácil passar pelas outras casas, pois ninguém estava nelas. "Se algum deus quisesse atacar Atena, essa era a hora. Eu ainda não consigo me acostumar com essa mania de deixarmos as doze casas desprotegidas."

Shaka estava na famosa posição de lótus, mas não flutuava. O que Mú estranhou, pois ele sempre flutuava quando estava meditando. E agora? Ele quebrava a concentração dele? Era capaz de Virgem ficar furioso, afinal, depois de tanto encherem o saco dele com a história da briga, ele estava meio tenso.

Não precisou fazer nada. Shaka saiu da posição, levantou-se e foi na direção do amigo:

- Oi Mú. Em que posso ajuda-lo?

- Nossa Shaka! Há uma semana sem falar comigo, e está assim seco?

Mú não fazia idéia da verdadeira guerra que fora para ele controlar a voz e soar tão calmo. Aquela semana havia sido péssima. Ele não parava de pensar na vergonha que passara com aquela briga. É... vergonha. Shaka sabia que não precisava ter sido tão "convincente", e já tinha assumido pra si que o sentimento de ciúme era verdadeiro. Aliás, esse não era o problema. O problema mesmo era o outro sentimento que vinha junto.

- # - # -

Naqueles dias, ele só havia pensado no amigo. A dificuldade maior era definir o aperto que ele sentia no peito. O desejo estava ali, muitas vezes nítido, mas não era só isso. Shaka teve uma formação religiosa e cultural diferenciada, e não era carregado de sentimentos preconceituosos e machistas, como a grande maioria das pessoas. Além de que, o Santuário tinha muito da Grécia Antiga, e as relações entre homens chegava a ser algo comum. Isso não era estranho pra ele.

"Se fosse só desejo, eu podia resolver de outras formas. Tudo bem que não conheço o sexo na prática, mas há tantos cavaleiros que cobiçam minha virgindade... entregar-me a um deles não seria nada de outro mundo. O problema é que eu sinto que não me satisfaria com outra pessoa, seja homem ou mulher. E eu nem tenho idéia de quando isso começou."

- Paixão? Será que estou amando o Mú? Por Buda, eu, amando? Se eu não estivesse tão confuso juro que daria risada.

Shaka ainda não admitia a idéia de que tinha 20 anos, e que estava sujeito a encarar as mesmas sensações que qualquer jovem encara. O "homem mais próximo de Deus" não conseguia aceitar essa paixão, e por isso evitava Mú. E iria continuar a fingir que isso fazia parte do tal do bendito plano, até decidir o que fazer.

- # - # -

- Shaka... eu falei com você.

- Eu ouvi Mú. E torno a repetir: no que posso ajudá-lo?

Áries estava incrédulo com a atitude tão ríspida. Ele sempre fora carinhoso com ele, e era um carinho retribuído. Desde que a Guerra Santa havia acabado, Áries e Virgem estavam sempre juntos, conversando, treinando... Por que a grosseria?

- Está tudo bem? Eu te atrapalhei?

"Mas que teimoso..."

- Não Mú, não atrapalhou. Mas se você continuar sem me responder, eu vou voltar para a minha meditação. "Meditação... mas sabe ele que eu não consegui me concentrar a semana inteira."

"E agora? Ele está com um humor péssimo. Só que eu não sei quando vou ter outra oportunidade pra estar sozinho com ele. É isso. Eu vim até aqui, e vou até o final."

- Sha... eu queria conversar com você. Pode ser?

"É, pelo jeito ele não vai embora. Não adianta nem ser grosso. Quando Mú enfia alguma coisa na cabeça, não há deus que o faça mudar de idéia."

- Tudo bem, eu pretendia mesmo tomar um chá. Sente-se.

O templo de Virgem, assim como os outros, era bem arejado, de mármore claro, e, apesar de grande, tinha poucas divisões. Aliás, era como um dos antigos templos gregos de homenagem aos deuses. Só que fora adaptado para que os cavaleiros vivessem neles. Havia um quarto fechado, com um banheiro. Não havia eletricidade, e por isso alguns lampiões estavam sempre espalhados. Tinha uma sala, e, no caso de Virgem, várias almofadas, mas várias mesmo, espalhadas. Tinha também uma mesa grande de vime, com cadeiras, e um altar forrado com panos e almofadas, onde Shaka costumava meditar. Sem qualquer divisão, estava uma "quase" cozinha. Uma abertura permitia que a fumaça subisse direto para o telhado, e algumas bancadas de mármore também faziam a vez de pia e mesa. Apesar de parecer algo meio bagunçado, cada templo tinha um estilo muito próprio, e, dependendo do dono, eram extremamente agradáveis. No centro havia um corredor, entre várias colunas, que era exatamente a passagem usada pelos cavaleiros entre as casas.

Mú acomodou-se nas almofadas, mas estava tenso. Ele sempre gostou do clima da casa de Shaka. Era simples, muito aconchegante. Mas nunca esteve em seu quarto. Imaginou como seria sua cama...

Ficou observando-o fazer um chá, e logo ele sentou-se nas almofadas, ao seu lado. Entregou-lhe a xícara, e colocou uma tigela com bolachas em frente.

- Por que não se sentou à mesa?

- Sei lá, Shaka, você sabe que eu gosto de me esparramar.

Silêncio. Geralmente Mú ficava bem em silêncio ao lado dele, mas não podia deixar a coragem passar. Deu algumas goladas no chá, respirou fundo, e começou:

- Não sentiu minha falta?

Shaka engasgou...

- Por que?

- Nos últimos meses estivemos sempre juntos. Não estranhou passar a semana sem a minha companhia?

"O que eu respondo?... Droga Mú, o que você quer?"

- Ah Mú, não sei, não parei pra pensar nisso. – Shaka ameaçou se levantar, mas Mú colocou a mão em seu joelho, por cima do sari. Aliás, ele sempre gostou da maneira como Shaka se vestia.

- Por favor, responda Shaka.

- E por que isso é tão importante?

- É tão difícil assim? Eu senti falta da sua companhia, da sua conversa, enfim, de você. Agora dá pra responder?

- Ah... Acho que senti. – "Isso não vai dar certo..."

Os olhos de Mú se iluminaram. "E agora ou nunca!"

- Mas você sentiu da mesma maneira que eu?

"Ele está enrolando... parece com medo. Medo do quê?"

- Ah Mú, sei lá. De que maneira? – Shaka já estava impaciente.

Áries estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, de frente para Virgem, que mantinha a mesma posição. Já tinha colocado a xícara e a tigela de lado. Se aproximou um pouco mais, e segurou com delicadeza uma mecha do cabelo loiro. Passou o cabelo pelos seus lábios, e, sem pressa, apreciou o perfume dos fios. "Sempre tão cheiroso..." Shaka já estava vermelho e estático.

- Nem eu sei direito... senti falta da sua voz... do seu cheiro... do seu toque.... – soltou o cabelo e segurou a mão do indiano, com delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo cheio de coragem, mas estava receoso de que ele se afastasse. Mú olhou para o rosto de Shaka:

- Por favor, abra os olhos.

Ele simplesmente o obedeceu, e os abriu, devagar, revelando a íris azul que tanto encantou naquela sexta feira.

- Seus olhos são tão lindos....

Mú inclinou-se e beijou a marquinha vermelha na testa de Shaka, e em seguida seus olhos. Shaka estava travado, corpo e respiração tensos. Ele tinha sonhado com cenas como essa. Tinha ansiado esse tipo de contato. Mas não sabia o por que de tanta surpresa. "O que eu faço...?"

Antes de conseguir decidir por qualquer reação, Mú o beijou. Encostou devagar seus lábios no do amigo, e passou de leve a língua por eles. Como viu que Shaka nem se mexera, colocou uma mão na nuca, e a outra na cintura dele, puxando-o para mais perto, com calma. Encostou a boca com mais vontade, pedindo entrada, e viu que Shaka inclinou a cabeça, e abriu bem pouco dos lábios. Mú percebeu como ele estava nervoso, e forçou o beijo. "Se eu der uma chance, ele me afasta."

Quando Shaka deu por si, Mú estava com a língua dentro de sua boca, percorrendo todos os cantos, com um pedido mudo de resposta. Não agüentou: os cabelos violetas roçando seu ombro, a mão firme em seu pescoço, a respiração excitada em seu rosto... correspondeu como Mú pedia. E relaxou.

Foi um beijo longo, com paixão, mas tranqüilo. Aos poucos eles se entenderam, como se aquele fosse um beijo entre amantes de longa data. A línguas brigavam e se enroscavam, e a respiração aflita era o único som em todo o templo. Mú descruzou as pernas, sem soltar a boca de Shaka, e ajoelhou-se. Dessa forma ele conseguiu empurrar Virgem, para que se deitasse nas almofadas, e deitou-se por cima dele. Shaka ainda estava meio perdido, mas o beijo estava tão bom, que se deixou levar.

As carícias começaram a tornar-se mais ousadas. Mú já não passava os dedos somente pelo rosto de Shaka, mas também pelo seu peito definido. Passou a beijar o pescoço do amigo com firmeza, e demorou-se com uma das mãos no abdômen, por cima da sua vestimenta. Em seguida apertou de leve a ereção do amigo.

Mas Shaka, apesar de estar excitado, e até mais ofegante que o outro, pulou. Naquele momento ele percebeu a seriedade do que estavam fazendo, e, mesmo com seu corpo implorando, sua mente não respondia da mesma forma. Parou o beijo e olhou para Mú, que já havia parado as carícias e o encarava assustado.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada? – "Por que Shaka me afastou?"

- Tudo. É melhor você ir embora. – Virgem já estava de pé, de costas.

- Ir embora?

- É. Mú, eu acho que já fomos longe demais. Eu preciso pensar. Por favor, me deixe sozinho. – Mesmo falando com segurança, não disfarçou o tremor na voz. E não olhou para Áries, que continuava sentado.

Shaka continuou sem se virar, como se esperasse que Mú saísse de seu templo.

Ele levantou, ajeitou os cabelos, e apoiou a mão no ombro do outro.

- Mas Sha....

- Por favor, Mú. – "Vá embora, por favor, vá embora."

Áries virou as costas e saiu do templo, chorando. "Por que ele fez isso? Droga, ele não estava reclamando. Ao contrário, parecia estar gostando. Por que ele me rejeitou?"

Mú desceu depressa pelas casas, e não se importou com as lágrimas, pois acreditava que ninguém estaria lá para vê-las.

O que ele não sabia era que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite tinham saído, mas não foram ao mesmo lugar que os outros cavaleiros. E logo eles estavam de volta, subindo pelos templos, para chegar na casa de Peixes.

- Dite, vamos ficar aqui no meu templo mesmo... – e Máscara começou a agarrar Afrodite.

- Ah, não! O clima daqui é péssimo. São só mais algumas escadas, e lá ninguém vai nos atrapalhar mais tarde.... – o sorriso sugestivo convenceu Carlo. Eles só não esperavam trombar com um Mú apressado, de olhos vermelhos e inchados, passando pelo templo de Leão.

Afrodite soltou o braço de Câncer e segurou o pulso do amigo.

- O que foi? Por que você está chorando?

""timo! Era só o que eu precisava. Encontrar os dois logo com essa cara de choro. Estou tão nervoso que nem senti a presença deles. Péssimo.."

- Não foi nada Di, me deixa passar. – Mú tentava se controlar, mas em vão, pois ainda soluçava.

- De jeito nenhum. O que aconteceu?

Dessa vez Áries foi mais firme, e não deu chance de discussão.

- Afrodite, me deixa passar.

Dite viu a mágoa estampada nos olhos verdes. Mú era orgulhoso, não ia abrir seu coração assim, de repente. Soltou o pulso dele, com pesar.

- Obrigado.

- Se você precisar Mú, pode falar comigo.... – mas a voz de Di saiu em vão, pois Mú já estava saindo do templo indo em direção à sua casa.

- O Mú, chorando? – Máscara estava com uma cara de interrogação. – Amore, você sabe o que pode ter ocorrido?

- Ai, eu tenho uma idéia... Vem, vamos continuar subindo.

Afrodite já desconfiava, mas teve a certeza ao entrar no Templo de Virgem. Discretamente, foi até a sala, e viu as duas xícaras no chão, quase cheias de chá, e as almofadas bagunçadas. Peixes podia não parecer, mas sacava as coisas com rapidez. E logo imaginou o que tinha acontecido. Como Shaka aparentemente não estava por perto, deduziu que ele estava em seu quarto, e puxou Carlo.

- Vem, vamos embora.

- Mas você sabe o que aconteceu?

- Acho que sei.... Lá em casa eu te explico.

E subiram para o Templo de Peixes.

- # - # -

- Carino, dá pra explicar logo?

- Ai... Só se você prometer que não vai ficar bravo comigo!

- Bravo? Mas eu não tenho por que ficar bravo com você...

E Afrodite contou todo o plano de Shaka, desde a conversa que eles haviam tido dias atrás, até tudo o que ocorrera na outra sexta feira. Máscara não ficou muito contente. Aliás, não ficou nem um pouco contente. Detestava ser passado para trás, mas respirou fundo. Sabia como Dite era importante pra ele, e, afinal, o tal plano dera certo. Ele mesmo tinha estranhado o fato de Mú ter dado em cima do namorado, e a reação de Shaka havia sido mesmo super esquisita.

- Tá... Eu deveria esganar você e aqueles dois. Mas vamos deixar pra discutir isso depois. Só não entendi o que tudo isso tem a ver com o choro do Mú.

- Uffffff... Tem gente que é lerda. Shaka foi espontâneo demais naquela cena de ciúme. E só eu sei como o Mú estava nervoso, e como ele também ficou preocupado com a explosão de Virgem.

- É... Mas você tava com uma cara muito boa...

- Carlo, não começa....

- Tá. Continua.

- Eu já estava desconfiado da "amizade" desses dois. Mú tem pra Shaka um olhar de pura admiração. E Shaka tem por Mú um carinho enorme. Mas eu sei que não seria fácil para o nosso grande teimoso e o grande observador perceberem o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

- Ahn.. Supondo que eu tenha entendido tudo isso. Você está dizendo que eles se gostam... como a gente, mas que ainda não perceberam?

- Mais ou menos isso. Eu acho que depois dessa confusão eles perceberam. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu hoje à noite. E é essa a parte do quebra cabeça que eu não consigo encaixar.

- Vai, eu tenho raciocínio lento. Explica de uma vez.

- Eu não sei o por quê da suposta briga. Áries é impulsivo, teimoso. Talvez ele tenha agarrado Virgem, que de tão meticuloso, podia não estar preparado para a investida de Mú. Ou então, Shaka agarrou Mú, que orgulhoso o repeliu... não... – Dite não estava mais falando com Carlo, e sim organizando seus pensamentos. Parecia falar sozinho. – Mú gosta de Shaka, e não seria burro a ponto de evita-lo. É mais provável que ele tenha tomado a iniciativa. Mas Shaka é meio lerdo. Percebe os detalhes, mas não vê o conjunto. É, acho que é isso....

- Chegou a uma conclusão?

- Cheguei!!! Eu tenho um plano!!! – Peixes estava dando pulinhos, e Carlo estava com a mão na testa, com a melhor cara de "eu não acredito"... – Vamos fazer com eles a mesma coisa que fizemos com você.

- Vamos?? Quem você incluiu nesse vamos?

Afrodite fingiu nem escutar.

- Vem cá, paixãozinha, senta aqui. – Câncer bufou, mas sentou no sofá. – Eu acho que foi o Mú que tomou uma atitude, e que Shaka, por alguma razão que nem ele deve saber, não quis nada com ele. Mas já deu pra perceber o ciúmes que ele tem por Áries. A gente pode usar isso. Alguém pode dar em cima de Mú, pro Shaka cair na real.

- Ah, mas o Mú não vai topar. Você teria topado aquela confusão toda se soubesse a idéia daqueles dois?

- Não. E justamente por isso eles não me contaram. E nós também não vamos contar pra ele!!

- Ai Di, não inventa. Quem você vai querer usar pra fazer ciúmes pro Shaka? Eles vão sacar se eu ou você entrarmos nessa, todo mundo já percebeu que nos entendemos. Vai, amore, deixa que eles se virem.... Uma hora ou outra Virgem cai na real!

- Não! Se não fossem eles, eu ainda estaria naquela fossa. Eles passaram por uma vergonha enorme para me ajudar, não vou deixá-los na mão por nada. E eu tô pensando justamente no problema que você levantou. Quem a gente poderia usar?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Ah, tem que ter alguém... Eu e você não dá, é muito óbvio. O Aldebaran não faz o tipo; o Aioria e o Shura andam babando tanto pela Marin e pela Shina, que ninguém acreditaria; o Kamus, sem chance... hum... tem o Saga.. ou o Miro. Os dois são gregos, e ninguém estranharia o fato de se interessarem por um homem. Aliás, o Miro é assumidamente bi... Isto é, se traçar o que aparece pode ser considerado ser bi...

- O Miro? Pó Di, o Miro é um dos maiores boca aberta do Santuário!

- Aí é que você se engana. O Escorpião não é traiçoeiro de natureza... Ele só ataca quando se sente acuado. O Miro é muito sério e verdadeiro, ao seu modo. E eu posso barganhar com ele....

- Barganhar?

- Ah, essa eu te explico depois.... Estou exausto, estafa mental. O que você acha de recarregar minha bateria....????

- Hum... Acho que depois desse convite eu vou é acabar com o restante da sua energia....

Máscara pegou Di no colo e já o arrastou para o quarto, para cuidar de coisas mais importantes. Depois eles discutiam os detalhes do tal do plano.

Continua...

Eu não ia aguentar mesmo!!! rs.. o Dite e o Mdm tem que fazer pelo menos uma pontinha, né?? Gente, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!!! Eu fico tão feliz em saber que alguém gostou!! :

O terceiro e último capítulo tá quase pronto. Acho que amanhã eu consigo colocá-lo online!

Psique


	3. Capítulo 3

****

**Ciúmes II – Por Lili Psique**

****

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Shaka e Mú conseguiram ajudar Afrodite na "crise" com MdM. Mas e as conseqüências do plano de Virgem para ele e Áries? Romance yaoi / lemon.

Nota: gente, todo mundo que comentou, muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo!!!!! Eu fiquei radiante...... Sei que prometi esse capítulo pra semana passada, mas meu computador não colaborou!! Mas, antes tarde do que nunca, né!?!

**Capítulo 3**

- Miro... Droga Miro, acorda!

- Ahn!?!?!? – com a maior cara de quem, quando, onde, por que...

- Acorda!

- Afrodite? Que susto!! ... Peraê... Você tá no meu quarto! Eu bebi tanto assim? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Há há há... Nem no seu mais doce sonho eu deitaria nessa caminha...

- E eu te convidei?

- Miro, cala a boca e me escuta. Eu preciso da tua ajuda.

- Ajuda? Ah meu, pede ajuda pro Máscara! Eu tô dormindo. – E virou pro lado.

- Miro, é sério, droga!

- Humpf........... Tá bom. – Miro desistiu. Levantou-se, e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. – Pode falar.

- Ahn... Eu preciso que você finja seduzir alguém.

- Eu tô com cara de don Juan de aluguel?

- Ai, tô vendo que a conversa vai ser longa. Olha, é o seguinte. Sabe a confusão entre eu, Shaka e Mú semana passada? Foi armação. O Shaka e o Mú fingiram para fazer com que Carlo ficasse com ciúmes. Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra. Os dois se gostam, mas não tem coragem de assumir. Aliás, eu acho que o Mú tentou alguma coisa, mas o Shaka ainda não enxergou o óbvio, que eles foram feitos um para o outro. E eu quero que você dê em cima de Mú, pro Shaka ficar com ciúmes e tomar uma atitude. – finalmente Di respirou.

Miro estava com a maior cara de idiota – Ah, Dido, repete!

- Ai Miro, você entendeu!

- E por que eu ajudaria? Dar em cima do Mú? Você tem idéia do sarro que iriam tirar da minha cara? Essa idéia é absurda!

- Se você me ajudar, eu também te ajudo.

- E desde quando eu preciso da tua ajuda?

- Ah, eu achei que suas táticas não têm sido muito eficazes para derreter um certo picolé,,, - às vezes Di se espantava com essa capacidade de perceber as coisas que quase ninguém notava. Geralmente, ele nem dava bola pra essas informações. Mas dessa vez ele precisava delas...

- O que você quis dizer?

- Ohhh... O grande escorpião sem uma resposta ácida na ponta da língua? Ah, vamos dizer que eu também sou bom nesse lance de sedução... Se você me ajudar, e, o mais importante, manter esse bico fechado, eu te ajudo a conquistar o geladinho.

Miro hesitou. "Como ele sabe de Kamus? Eu nunca comentei com ninguém!"

- Você realmente acha que é assim? Entra aqui no meu templo a essa hora da madrugada – eram 10hrs da manhã -, me pede pra te ajudar, e ainda diz que eu tenho tentado conquistar o Kamus, e não estou conseguindo?

- Eu não disse o nome de ninguém...

"Burro! Me entreguei...."

- Tá... – Miro se sentou na cama. – Supondo que eu queira te ajudar. O que eu ganho em troca?

Afrodite sentou-se ao lado de Miro e explicou tudo, até o que ele podia oferecer para ajudar Miro com Kamus. Não foi difícil convencê-lo. Já podiam colocar a idéia em prática.

- # - # -

- Zeus... que dor.... – Mú estava encolhido na cama. Ele não sabia nem como havia conseguido chegar até ali. Chorou até não ter mais lágrimas. Estava com os olhos doloridos, e ainda soluçava, enquanto reprisava em sua mente a cena de Shaka pedindo para que ele fosse embora. – Mas por que? Ele estava querendo, ele correspondeu ao meu beijo.... Eu o amo tanto... Por que eu fui me apaixonar, quando que isso aconteceu?... – Chorou até de manhã. Quando não agüentava mais, pegou no sono.

Sábado, mais treinamento. Afrodite imaginava o estado de Mú, e passou em seu templo antes de descer para a arena, e depois de falar com Miro. Bateu várias vezes na porta do quarto, mas ninguém respondia. Dite conseguia ouvir a respiração pesada lá dentro, mas achou melhor deixa-lo em paz.

"Ai... me parte o coração deixa-lo assim. É melhor eu esperar o Carlo pra contar o que combinei com Escorpião, e descer para a arena. Semana passada eu já não apareci, vai acabar pegando mal.."

Logo Carlo apareceu, e ambos desceram para os treinos. Encontraram Kiki, que estava bufando, mas com uma cara de preocupado.

- Kiki – Afrodite correu até ele – o Mú pediu para te avisar que ele está doente, não vai poder descer para a arena hoje.

- Doente? O Mú? Então eu vou lá ver se ele precisa de alguma coisa.

- Não, não precisa! – Di segurou Kiki pela camisa. – Eu já passei lá, vi como ele está, e ele pediu para deixa-lo descansado. Segunda você encontra com ele no treino.

Kiki ficou meio encafifado, mas deixou pra lá. Ele não estava mesmo a fim de treinar...

- Ufs, essa passou perto...

Shaka havia descido para a bendita aula, e ouviu muito bem a desculpa que Afrodite deu para Kiki. "Imagina, Mú faltar num treino por estar doente? Nem se estivesse ferido. Droga, eu não queria magoá-lo, mas... Eu preciso pensar..."

Mú acordou por volta do meio dia, resoluto. Tomou banho, se trocou, e comeu. Sabia que não teria muito o que fazer na arena, mas não ia dar o gostinho pro Shaka de vê-lo deprimido. "Sou um cavaleiro de Atena, e passei por inúmeras provações. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar pra baixo, sem nem saber o por quê da reação de Shaka. Mas também não vou perguntar nada. Ele já sabe o que eu quero, e se ele realmente quiser a mesma coisa, uma hora ele vai se decidir."

Desceu para a arena.

Afrodite e Shaka se assustaram ao vê-lo. Parecia que não tinha acontecido nada. Só que conheciao muito bem enxergava a tristeza nos olhos verdes. Como Áries não estava de armadura, sabiam que ele não pretendia dar treinamento ao discípulo. Bom, Kiki já tinha sumido há um bom tempo, mesmo.

Mú sentou-se na arquibancada, evitando o olhar de Shaka. E de Carlo e Dite também. "O que será que eles estão pensando?"

Estava distraído, e nem percebeu quando Miro sentou ao seu lado.

- Olá Mú! Tudo bem?

- Oi Miro! Tudo bem, e com você?

- "timo. Estranhei sua ausência pela manhã. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, foi só uma indisposição. Já passou – "O Miro estranhou minha ausência?"

- Ahn.. Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem! – Chegou mais perto de Mú, e passou de leve as mãos nos seus cabelos. – Bom, eu queria mesmo te chamar para ir em casa mais tarde. Sabe como é, sábado, já virou rotina nos reunirmos por lá. Você vai?

Mú quase respondeu que não. Mas mudou de idéia. Ele estava sempre alheio aos outros cavaleiros, e gostou que Miro tivesse feito o convite. "Pelo menos ele quer minha presença..."

- Sabe Miro, vou sim.

- Então te encontro lá! Até mais tarde!! – "Parte um, ok!" – E olhou discretamente para Afrodite, que entendeu o recado.

"Foi impressão ou Miro passou a mão em minha perna de propósito?"

Dite deixou Carlo conversando com Shura, e discretamente foi falar com Shaka. Ele já tinha dado a tal aula de yoga, mas permaneceu conversando com alguns alunos. Quando viu que Afrodite se aproximava para falar com ele, pediu licença aos outros, e se dirigiu em sua direção.

- Olá Shaka!

- Olá Afrodite! Quer falar comigo?

- O Miro vai dar mais uma daquelas festas no templo dele. Quer ir?

- Ah, não, muito obrigado. Agito demais pra mim.

- Ah, Shaka, TODOS os outros vão – Di fez questão de frisar o "todos".

- Que todos?

"A curiosidade matou o gato..." – Todos, ué! Até o Mú topou ir!

- Ah é? – Shaka tentou soar desinteressado.

- É. Miro mesmo o convidou.

Virgem ficou vermelho, mas disfarçou bem. Conhecia muito bem a fama de Escorpião, pra desconfiar desse convite. "Ele não se atreveria..."

- Sabe Di, eu acho que eu ando meditando demais. Tô precisando sair um pouco, eu vou sim.

- Então até mais tarde! – "Muito fácil!!! Parte dois, ok!"

- # - # -

Mú já estava arrependido de ter aceitado o convite. Sua vontade era se enfiar na cama e ali ficar. Mas, como o que não tem remédio, remediado está....

Quando chegou, o templo já estava cheio. Não tinha jeito, esse clima de bagunça era o oposto do que o Santuário deveria ser. Mas todos pareciam tão felizes... "Só eu estou nessa fossa."

Quando viu Áries, Miro correu e o recepcionou.

- Oi Mú! Fico contente que você tenha vindo. Vem, vamos beber alguma coisa. – E puxou o cavaleiro pela mão. E, para não fugir à sina desses relacionamentos entre cavaleiros, um aquariano só observou a cena.

Shaka não estava lá. "Lógico. O que o ser mais próximo de Deus iria fazer numa festa?" Mú não conseguia por de lado a ironia. A decepção e a mágoa estavam se transformando em raiva.

- Mú.... O que você quer beber?

- Ah, sei lá. Escolhe alguma coisa...

Miro lhe entregou um copo de batida, mas Mú não conseguiu identificar do que seria. Escorpião tentava lhe dar toda a atenção, mas ele se jogou num sofá, e mal ouvia a voz do outro cavaleiro. Passou a lhe dar menos atenção ainda quando viu Shaka entrando no templo, ao lado de Afrodite e Carlo.

Miro também viu. Olhou para Dite, e colocou em prática a última parte do plano. "Espero que essa invenção toda do Afrodite valha a pena."

Miro passou a fazer questão de que todos os presentes, principalmente Shaka, percebessem a atenção que ele estava dispensando para o Ariano. Mú não estava entendendo nada, mas não estava assim tão triste com o fato de que Miro fazia de tudo para agradá-lo. Sabe, faz bem pra auto estima, né?

Mas Shaka percebeu de longe a suposta intenção de Miro. "Ele não se contenta com as amazonas e outros cavaleiros? Tem que dar em cima do Mú?"

Peixes e Escorpião sabiam que Virgem não iria dar na cara que estava morrendo de ciúmes, mas o franzido dos olhos o entregava. Era hora da última parte...

Miro correu e colocou uma música lenta... Di puxou Carlo para dançar, Shura convidou Shina, que concordou meio que a contragosto, Aioria e Marin nem precisavam de convite, e alguns outros casais também foram para o centro do templo.

Miro chamou Mú pra dançar. A cara de interrogação de Áries foi ótima, e ele ia dizer não automaticamente. Mas Miro estava com a maior cara de cão que caiu do caminhão de mudança, e, afinal, que mal uma dança podia ter? Aliás, Shaka estava aparentemente bufando, e Mú queria mostrar que não estava assim tão fragilizado.

Quando percebeu, estava no meio da pista. E não só Shaka olhava pra ele, mas um par de olhos gelados também os fuzilava, discretamente. Miro, mais baixo que ele, já tinha apoiado a cabeça em seu ombro, e alisava seu cabelo da forma mais sedutora possível. "Ele realmente está dando em cima de mim! E agora?"

Nem percebeu que Miro começara a beijar seu pescoço, e se surpreendeu com a quase materialização de Shaka ao lado dos dois. Ele segurou o pulso de Mú com uma aparente calma, mas firmeza. Disse quase sussurrando:

- Venha comigo, por favor. Preciso falar com você.

- Eu não tenho mais nada pra te dizer.

- Mas eu tenho. – Shaka não deu chance para que Mú discutisse.

Miro soltou Mú:

- Vai!

A festa inteira estava olhando para eles. Shaka puxou Mú discretamente, como se não estivessem ali. Áries se deixou levar, como uma marionete. O que ele podia dizer?

Chegaram ao Templo de Virgem, e Shaka praticamente jogou Mú nas almofadas.

- Eu quero te pedir desculpas.

Mú levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não faz essa cara. Você não tem idéia de como isso é difícil pra mim. Mú, você sempre foi meu melhor amigo, a pessoa com quem eu me sinto melhor em todo esse Santuário, com quem eu nunca tive reservas. Sempre achei que essa sensação de liberdade que eu tenho com você surgiu pelo fato de sermos quase que iguais, com um temperamento parecido... – Shaka deu uma pausa, e Mú não disse nada, esperando o raciocínio do amigo. – Naquela sexta, eu tive ciúmes de verdade. Fiquei furioso com a situação "Mú e Afrodite". Quando dei por mim, já tinha feito a cena, e hoje, a mesma coisa. Minha vontade era dar um murro na cara do Miro. Quem aquele Escorpião pensa que é, pra te tratar como mais uma das suas conquistas?

Mú continuava impassível.

- Tente entender – Shaka continuou o discurso – que é difícil pra mim. Ainda não me acostumei com essa liberdade, e estava com medo de confundir tudo isso com libertinagem. – Shaka suspirou. Ele tremia. – Ontem, ao estar em seus braços, experimentei os melhores momentos da minha vida. E depois que te mandei embora, passei pelos piores. Nenhuma batalha ou treinamento me preparou para essa confusão que são os sentimentos humanos, e eu demorei muito para me lembrar que temos 20 anos, e que eu não preciso controlar tudo isso...

Shaka abriu os olhos... Estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Mú, para olhar direto nos seus olhos.

- Eu te amo. Sempre te amei. E se seu sentimento for recíproco, quero ser teu pela eternidade.

Mú olhou através da alma de Virgem. Repetiu o movimento do dia anterior, puxando a mecha de cabelos loiros até sua boca. Pensou em ir embora. Ele havia sofrido tanto no dia anterior, e se acontecesse a mesma coisa?

"Não... nunca o vi tão entregue. Ele não me afastaria..."

Colocou a mão na nuca de Shaka, enrolou os cabelos em seus dedos, e o puxou para mais perto. Ao encostar na boca dele, também com lágrimas nos olhos, murmurou:

- Eu também te amo, Shaka de Virgem. Sempre amei. – e o beijou.

Shaka passou os braços por cima dos ombros de Mú, e o abraçou, enquanto as línguas travavam uma batalha sensual... O beijo foi profundo, apaixonado, sem pudor. O calor tomou novamente conta dos dois, e dessa vez Áries deitou-se, puxando Virgem para cima de seu corpo.

Shaka soltou o beijo e começou a beijar timidamente o pescoço de Mú, alternando entre mordidas e lambidas. Separou-se rápido do corpo dele, e arrancou a camiseta do amigo. Desceu mais a carícia, passando por seu ombro, seu peito e mamilos, seguindo a linha central de seu abdômen, rodeando seu umbigo...

- Ah.... Aqui não Shaka... Alguém pode passar, estamos no meio do templo... – Mú gemeu. Não sabe de onde tirou lucidez para puxar o cabelo de Shaka e brecar a carícia que ele estava prestes a começar.

- Vamos para o meu quarto. – Shaka respirava com custo. Aquilo soou como uma ordem, não um convite.

Mú fechou os olhos de leve, e quando os abriu, estavam em cima da cama de Virgem. Não dá pra ter idéia de como ele agradeceu aos deuses pelo seu poder de telecinese.

Virgem nem se fez de surpreso. Continuou a beijar o baixo ventre de Mú, e retirou as calças e a roupa íntima dele de uma só vez. Não se fez de rogado ao ver o seu objeto de desejo, e passou a língua por todo o comprimento do membro de Mú. Colocou-o com calma na boca, instintivamente. Ouviu os gemidos do outro, e continuou a subir e descer a boca com leveza, com os olhos pregados na feição de Mú.

Áries já tinha perdido o controle e a razão. Ainda não acreditava que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Shaka havia tomado toda a iniciativa, e estava ali, decidido, arrancando dele suspiros e sensações que ele nem imaginava poder sentir. O ritmo tornou-se intenso, e Mú sentiu que não iria agüentar muito tempo. Puxou novamente os longos cabelos loiros que pousavam sobre suas pernas e abdômen, mas Shaka o ignorou. Segurou a mão de Mú e a colocou de lado, continuando a carícia.

- Shá... para... eu não vou agüentar...

Ele ignorou a súplica. Logo Mú sentiu todos seus músculos se contraírem, e soltou um grito abafado. Para sua surpresa, viu que Shaka engolira seu sêmen, e estava com olhar tão penetrante, que o desejo que ele exalava era quase palpável.

Não deu tempo para seu corpo relaxar, e, num movimento rápido, puxou o rosto de Shaka e o beijou, com absurda paixão. Inverteu a posição, e sentiu a excitação do amante em sua perna, percebendo que Shaka ainda estava completamente vestido. Começou a retribuir os carinhos, beijando e mordendo o pescoço de Virgem, deixando-o marcado. Seus movimentos eram mais firmes e mais possessivos que os de Shaka.

Abaixou a alça da roupa de Virgem, que cobria apenas um ombro, e continuou os beijos, rodeando os dois mamilos com a língua, mordendo-os, apertando sua cintura com firmeza, para sentir o corpo ansioso de Shaka mais próximo de si.

Beijou o abdômen, lambeu o umbigo e arrancou o restante da roupa do outro. Primeiro acariciou a ereção de Shaka com as mãos, e depois colocou-a na sua boca, de uma vez. O movimento cadenciado e preciso arrancou murmúrios inteligíveis de Virgem, que se contorcia de prazer.

- Mú, para...

Áries levantou a boca por um instante, passou a língua por todo o comprimento, e perguntou com o desejo estampado em sua voz:

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero ser seu... – Shaka não hesitou.

Mú tremeu só de ouvi-lo... Subiu novamente em cima dele, extremamente excitado. Beijou a boca salgada de Shaka, sentindo seu próprio gosto. Encostou sua ereção na parte mais íntima de Shaka, que gemeu com a idéia.

- Sha, você tem certeza?

Virgem nem respondeu. Só mexeu seus quadris de uma maneira muito convidativa, e mordeu a ponta da orelha do ariano. Mú continuou a beija-lo, e firmou-se em seu quadril. Penetrou-o com calma, aos poucos, enquanto Shaka se remexia na cama, alternando feições de dor e prazer.

Mú começou a se mexer com paciência dentro dele, manejando o membro de Shaka no mesmo ritmo, que foi aumentando aos poucos, até tornar-se intenso e rápido. Shaka não demorou quase nada, e espalhou seu líquido na mão de Mú e em sua barriga. Mú não agüentou o rosto de prazer e o orgasmo longo do virginiano, e moveu-se apenas mais um pouco, alcançando o clímax mais uma vez.

Deitou-se em cima dele, com delicadeza. Shaka abraçou-o, os dois ainda arfando, com os corações batendo acelerado.

Ficaram muito tempo nessa posição. Mú estava exausto, quase cochilando, quando Shaka começou a rir.

- O que foi? – Mú, sonolento, levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

- Minha perna dormiu.... Você pode sair de cima de mim? – Shaka ainda ria...

- Porque você não falou antes? Desculpa.... – rindo também.

Shaka puxou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo delicioso, e suspirou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo tanto...

- Eu também. – Mú alisou os longos cabelos de Virgem.... E fez uma cara esquisita ao olhar pra baixo.

Shaka deu mais risadas, e se levantou, caminhando até o banheiro.

- Vamos tomar banho? Ou você quer dormir nessa bagunça?

- E quem disse que eu quero dormir? – Mú correu atrás do amante, beliscando-o na perna. – Só vou dormir depois que você cair de cansaço... – e seu olhar ardente já entregou suas intenções, e voltaram a se beijar....

**Fim !!**

Olás!

Espero que a fic não tenha ficado muito enrolada!

Ah, e eu sei que fui malvada, larguei uma deixa para "Miro e Camus". Não foi de propósito, eu juro!! Simplesmente saiu... A mente é engraçada, eu não consegui encaixar outro personagem no lugar do Miro. E não agüentei, tive que usar o clichê do ciúmes mais uma vez.... :) Mas não prometo fazer outra continuação.. é muita falta de criatividade, né?

Gente, obrigada novamente pelas reviews!!!!

Bjinhos, e valeu por terem lido!


End file.
